


Цена знаний

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2020 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Рассказ об обладателе колоссальных знаний, приобретённых искусственным путём через имплант.
Series: Works 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667014
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Цена знаний

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2020 заявка №135 ориджинал

– Джон. Джон Стивенсон, – твердила медсестра, вглядываясь в моё лицо.

– Я Адам.

– Он в сознании, – передали врачу.

– Адам, – повторили еле шевелящиеся губы.

– Согласно подписанным вами документам, отныне вы – Джон Стивенсон. Как вы себя чувствуете?

– Голова кружится, и тошнит немного.

– Это последствия наркоза. Скоро всё пройдёт.

Этим же вечером новый Джон прибыл в теперь уже его особняк в Кобхем, графство Суррей, где его ожидал адвокат.

– Мистер Стивенсон, вам нужно подписать оставшиеся бумаги. Через пару дней можете начать тестирование приобретённых знаний. И да, если что-нибудь понадобится, обращайтесь к мисс Лорен, это ваша экономка.

– Сэр, я принесла то, что вы просили, – женщина в годах протянула толстенную папку.

– Спасибо, Лорен. Что ж, приступим!

На бумагах были задачки из области химии, физики, биологии и других наук.

– Ушло всего 2.5 часа, чтобы решить их все. Потрясающе! Я ведь даже не разбирался во всём этом до того, как... – парень затих, и в голове промчались воспоминания:

«– Адам Кирч. Всю жизнь провёл в приюте Святой Софии. Своих родителей не знает и искать не собирается. Дважды был исключен из школы за частые прогулы и неподобающее поведение. Средний балл 2.8, поступать и учиться далее не планирует. Однако, имеет хорошую физическую подготовку и крепкое здоровье. Никаких предпосылок на дальнейшие патологии, аллергию и прочее не выявлено. Итак, вы подходящий кандидат для участия в "Аллее гениев". Уверен, вы слышали о таком.

– Конечно! Никому неизвестные люди вдруг становятся богачами и невероятно умными за счёт чипов в их голове.

– Не совсем. Для начала чип только один, и он содержит в себе знания, полученные его обладателями. Далее, согласно стандартному договору, чтобы распоряжаться всеми, мм.. богатствами, выразимся так, они должны продолжить дело Джона Стивенсона, взяв его имя. Того ученого, что создал проект "Аллея Гениев" и этот чип. 

И сейчас, я, 3-й обладатель чипа, будучи одной ногой в могиле, предлагаю вам сделку века, давая выбор: жить подработками и побираться, или же приобрести колоссальные знания с кругленькой суммой в придачу.

– Вы смеётесь? Разумеется, я согласен! Что мне для этого нужно сделать?

– Мы направим вас в нашу больницу сделать более детальные анализы вашего тела. Если нас всё устроит – мы подпишем контракт. После моей смерти, чип поместят в ваш мозг.»

Так что теперь я чертовски богат! Но тем не менее, уже неделю меня тревожит один и тот же сон, в котором я падаю и падаю вниз, в бездну, а когда приземляюсь – резко просыпаюсь и вижу, что мои руки, как у пожилого мужчины. Тогда я бегу к зеркалу, а там – лицо старика. Это пугает меня до дрожи! Но через секунду лицо становится прежним.

Чуть позже я понял чьё это лицо. Оно принадлежало Стивенсону, но не тому, с которым разговаривал я, а тому самому, первому!

Команда его ученых пыталась успокоить меня, говоря, что это на нервной почве. У всех происходит что-то подобное в первый период после вживления чипа. Кто-то твердил, что, возможно, в чипе заложился ложный код, который проецирует мне образ первообладателя. 

Спустя пару недель я заметил, что моё сознание начало отключатся временами. Только что я сидел в кафетерии, и вот теперь я стою у доски в кабинете какого-то университета и решаю непонятное уравнение. При этом руки движутся сами, я их не контролирую. 

– Что за фигня?

Через секунду я снова смог управлять ими.

– Меня не предупреждали, что полученные глобальные знания начнут управлять моим телом!

В тот день я вернулся весь на взводе и в дикой панике. Я попросил мисс Лорен подать мне успокоительное и позвонить чертову адвокату, чтобы разорвать контракт. Меня такое не устраивает!

Стук в дверь. Это мисс Лорен принесла ромашковый чай.

– Чай? Я просил успокоительное!

– Это лучше всяких медикаментов, сэр. К тому же вам нужно беречь ваше здоровье, а не глотать химию.

Я был так зол, что откинул чашку в стену, и та разбилась.

– Принеси. Мне. Табл...

– Сэр,– она перебила меня своим спокойным тоном.

– Прошел уже месяц после вашего появления здесь. Думаю, вам стоит прочесть письмо, что вам оставили. Оно в верхнем правом ящике вашего стола.

Я ринулся в кабинет, который посещал лишь раз. Стол. Ящик. Письмо.

«Адаму Кирчу.

Здравствуй, Адам. Полагаю, ты начал замечать некоторые странности в своем теле и разуме? Что ж, могу с уверенностью заверить тебе, что это скоро исчезнет, не беспокойся. Так же, как исчезнешь и ты.

Видишь ли, главной моей задачей было не упрощение жизни на Земле. 113 лет назад я создал свою компанию "Stivenson SCIENTIA Comporation" для прикрытия моей истиной цели. А именно – путь бессмертия. 

Многие годы я проводил тысячи экспериментов и опытов, пока не нашел способ перемещения своего сознания в компьютер. Но мне нужно было тело. Так что я выдумал "Аллею Гениев". Люди поверили, что можно стать умным за одно мгновение. Но такого не бывает, мальчик мой. Все “заложенные” знания – мои, приобретенные годами. Ими могу распоряжаться только я.

Я знал, что такие глупцы и бездельники, как ты, не станут испытывать полученные знания в дальнейшем, а лишь будут тратить мое состояние.

"Но как же те задания из папки?" – спросишь ты. Знаешь ли, я сторонник гипнотерапии. Так что пока одни люди проводили операцию, другие зачитывали ответы на подготовленные задачки, которые, кстати, из программы средней школы, что ты так усердно прогуливал.

Так что можешь насладиться последними моментами роскошной жизни и уйти в небытие».

– Этот сукин сын решил, что может забрать моё тело? Ну уж нет! Не выйдет!

«P.S. передай сердечный привет моей красавице Лорен».

Я не заметил, как экономка подошла ко мне, пока я впивался в каждое слово письма. Когда я повернул голову, она стояла справа от меня. Только было я открыл рот, как она брызнула в меня из баллончика ярко-оранжевой жидкостью. Последнее, что помню– это то, как я падаю на неё. И два голоса:

– Здравствуй, Лорен!

– Здравствуй, дедушка!


End file.
